


Modern Technology

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Tumblr Request Fics [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan works things out with Peter and gets a day off while Richard and Dean have to work. He spends all day sending them provocative texts and photos, and they decide to retaliate by sending him their own pictures, taken in a storage closet during a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Technology

When Peter told the dwarves that they’d have about ten minutes to get a drink or a snack or relieve themselves before they were needed on set again, they were relieved. It was barely a quarter of the way through a regular day on set and Richard was already sore deep in his muscles from the previous few days’ rigorous filming. Pretending to be a dwarven king was hard work!

He used his break to get a drink and check his phone and was perplexed to find a dozen texts from Aidan. He knew the little leprechaun had most of the day off due to something he had worked out with Peter, but he didn’t have to rub it in. Completely unnecessary and in all honesty, in poor taste. He didn’t even bother reading the messages before he left his phone in his locker and went to get something to eat.

He was just finishing his water when Dean approached him and took a seat next to him. Their hips and thighs were pressed together, which would normally make Richard uncomfortable, but in light of the two months that he had been ‘involved,’ for lack of a better term, with Dean and Aidan, he was very used to their constant companionship. After exchanging greetings Dean leaned in conspiratorially and whispered; “Have you heard from Aid today?”

“Uhm, yes.” Richard answered vaguely. “He sent me about a dozen texts.”

Dean grinned up at him and Richard looked back at him blankly. When it was clear to Dean that his lover did not seem to share the devious enthusiasm that he did when reminded of this, he frowned. “Did you read them?”

“Well, no,” Richard answered. “I didn’t want to waste my break reading about Aidan sleeping in or going out for a massive breakfast or watching films or whatever he’s doing today. I’m sure he’ll rub it in plenty when we see him tonight.”

“Oh, he’s not sleeping in or watching films.” Dean told him, smirking cheekily. Richard wanted to ask for clarification but he was cut off when he heard Dean’s phone vibrate against the table and Dean picked it up, tapping through the menus until his eyes widened and his face reddened. He held it out to Richard, and said; “This’ll give ya some idea of what he’s been up to.”

Richard took it, though dubiously, and looked down at the screen. There on the screen was a photograph of Aidan, seemingly naked except for his underwear, which were pushed down over his hips so his cock was exposed. With the angle Aidan had taken the picture from, it was jutting hard and wanting and flushed from his body. Richard felt his face heat as he slapped the phone down onto the table and tried to gather his wits.

Dean made this immensely difficult for Richard as he picked the phone up and scrolled through all of the texts before the picture, leaning on Richard’s shoulder and whispering the texts into his ear. He slid the hand not busy holding his phone down to trace up the inside of Richard’s thigh, chuckling at how the older man shuddered as he dictated all of the things Aidan had said he wanted to do to them, what he wanted to have done to him.

Dean’s hand moved up to rub at Richard’s erection through the scratchy trousers of his costume, and they barely managed to separate when Graham stuck his head into the room and told them that PJ wanted them back on set. Both of the men were glad for the layers of thick material that would hide their erections while they worked, and Richard was internally cursing Aidan and swearing to make him pay for this when Dean fondly caressed his bicep through his costume.

He smirked up at Richard, ridiculous moustache braids moving with his lips. “We can get him back. When we’ve got our break at lunch, eat quickly and then meet me outside the storage room that’s on the other end of the building.”

-

By the time their lunch rolled around, Richard has calmed down significantly but every time he thought of the terrible impish smirk Dean had had when he had asked him to meet him by the storage room, he thought of all the devious things Dean was capable of coming up with and was hard again in a second. Going through so many stages of arousal was beginning to hurt so when PJ gave them the okay to go and have their lunches, Richard nearly collapsed in relief. He ate a quick lunch, noting that there was no sign of Dean amongst the rest of the cast as they ate their lunches and chatted companionably.

He made an excuse and disposed of his garbage, then walked briskly to the room Dean had told him to meet him at. When he got to the room and stopped in front of the door he was somewhat confused because Dean was nowhere to be found, but he just paced a little as he waited. As he made his third pass of the hall in front of the door to the room, the door opened quite suddenly and he was pulled inside with a yelp. He stumbled into the room and turned to see Dean, still in full costume, closing the door behind him and locking it.

Dean prowled around him a moment and Richard was slightly anxious but knew that this gorgeous little Kiwi would never do anything weird to him. Very suddenly he was pressed against the only empty spot on the wall of the room, yanked down hard by the collar of Thorin’s tunic, and was kissed fiercely by Dean, who was just as turned on as he was, humping against his thigh as best he could. When they separated, Dean smirked up at him and released his shirt, smoothing it out and mumbling something about wardrobe killing him.

He was less reserved with Richard’s pants though, rubbing at his crotch slowly but firmly, grin widening as the older man groaned and started grinding back against his palm. The frustration of the day got to Richard enough that he nudged Dean’s hands out of the way and worked at unlacing his pants.

“Get on your knees,” he told Dean and he happily complied, pulling Richard’s pants and underwear down around his knees as soon as the laces were undone enough to do so. He paused right before taking the head of Richard’s cock into his mouth and grinned up at him. He held his phone up to Richard and winked at him.

“When I’m looking particularly sexy, take an absolutely crotch-meltingly hot picture for us to send to Aidan.” Dean said and Richard tried to respond but found that his mouth was suddenly too dry. “He’ll be ready to jump us by the time we get back to his trailer.”

Richard didn’t quite know how to respond to that, just that it was pretty much the hottest thing that had ever been proposed to him. Considering he was with two always-horny young(er) guys who made it their goal to have him in every position and every arrangement possible, that was saying something. He took the phone from Dean and moaned as the younger man went to work, kissing and licking at his cock like he knew Richard liked it.

Richard unlocked Dean’s phone and took a picture, deciding that they’d pick which one to send to Aidan after they were done. Dean just did too many unbearably sexy things for him to pick one while his brain was short-circuiting like this. His free hand slid down to run through Dean’s wig, and he was vaguely careful not to disrupt it too much.

When Dean’s mouth closed around the tip of his cock he was conscious to take another picture, though this time with Dean’s gorgeous blue eyes looking straight up at him, his perfect plump lips wrapped around Richard’s cock. As he watched Dean hum and moan around him he thought that even if they weren’t planning on teasing Aidan with the pictures, he would definitely use them for personal reasons when filming ended and they would have to be apart.

It didn’t take long for Dean to get Richard off with how turned on he had been all day. When Richard came down Dean’s throat the younger man sucked him hard, milking him of everything he had, and he nearly collapsed to the floor. Through the fog of orgasm blurring his mind he had a thought and he told Dean not to swallow yet.

“Pull off, please,” Richard said, and Dean did, careful not to get cum or spit on his braids and waited for Richard to continue. “Now open your mouth, but be careful not to get your braids in your mouth.” Dean nodded eagerly, clearly very pleased with the idea, and tilted his head back a little, shaking his head so his braids settled against his jaw and then opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out a little. Richard took a picture of him, lips shiny with saliva and semen, cum pooling inside his mouth and on the flatter parts of his tongue, and eyes fluttered closed as if in absolute bliss.

Richard slid to his knees with Dean and promptly plundered his mouth, receiving a filthy moan and Dean’s hands (not his prosthetics, Richard could feel) gripping at his shoulders. They kissed for as long as they could before surrendering to the higher need for oxygen and when they parted they were panting. Dean swallowed the cum left in his mouth and looked up at Richard, asking which one turned out the best, and telling him that they’d send that one to Aidan.

Richard told him they’d send all three to Aidan, before he pushed Dean down and returned the favour.

-

Makeup at the end of the day seemed to take forever for Dean and Richard. All they really wanted to do was rip off their wigs and beards and costumes and throw them at the makeup artists and run full-out to Aidan’s trailer. Richard knew he couldn’t though, and so he just buzzed impatiently in his chair as he was stripped of his makeup and prosthetics. Dean was waiting outside of the makeup trailer and smiled at Richard as he came out.

They knocked on Aidan’s door and smiled innocently at the Irishman who answered the door, acting for all their parts like a pair of coworkers going to visit their friend. Aidan invited them inside and Richard let Dean go first, giving his rear a squeeze as he passed. As soon as the door closed and clicked locked, Aidan had Dean pushed against the fridge, kissing him hard as if trying to taste the last traces of Richard’s seed from hours before.

Richard thought wickedly that if Aidan wanted to taste it, he was more than welcome to come and get some for himself. When he voiced that thought, he was almost shocked at how fast the two younger men had him naked and gasping and cumming. Almost.


End file.
